Death By Fire
by Super Shark
Summary: Zhrill A Vorcha Freelancer Soldier who used to run with a small clan has opted to be genetically enhanced by the Collectors. This is for the Aria's Afterlife February Contest - Original Characters!


Death By Fire

**Author Notes:** Hi, This is my First Fanfic I have posted. I hope I have captured the Vorcha Culture and speech the right way. And that you enjoy the Story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Mass Effect: Deception, even as bad as it was, brought with it a new character, The Begger King, a Volus info broker (if I remember right, and no one wants to remember that story, I mean what story) I felt he should have a cameo with in this story.

Sit down, have some Ryncol (if your old enough) and enjoy.

This is for the Aria's Afterlife February Contest - Original Characters!

* * *

"Zhrill, Collectors no good. Make bad deal. Take vorcha, No come back." Gaz said cautioning his best friend, and clan brother. "Collectors make me Stronger, Faster, Better. Make clan strong." Zhrill said making his point. "Collectors show song and human video. Bionic-man run fast." Zhrill said with glee, remembering the song and short video the Collectors showed him. "Krogan make vorcha strong, not collectors." Gaz reputed back, "Collectors old. Have best technology. Me go with or without clan." Zhrill started to walk away, "You no come back. Clan will kill collectors." Gaz said insuring his Brother Zhrill would be avenged if he did not come back.

Zhrill found his way to the Collectors warehouse. It was impressive, the inside looked new, equipment and odd technology strewn throughout the room. Compared to the rest of Omega, which looked rundown, in its haphazard design.

A Collector with an, glowing magma-like appearances approached Zhrill, "where is clan?" it spoke with a deep voice. "Clan no trust. Only me." Zhrill said. "Lay on table, I will take your weapons" the Collector pointed and Zhrill did as instructed. The other collectors in the room came over, they strapped him down. Over the course of next few hours, the Collectors ran a Series of tests.

They started with cutting him, then watching the speed at which it healed. After which pumped in varies fluids, which were a menagerie of colors, "Pretty Colors" Zhrill thought to himself. Following that, they subjected him to many means of injury. All the while taking samples from him. when it was over the Collectors oddly formed a circle and started chattering among themselves.

"We have subjected the vorcha to the tests. Results are in. What do you will us." The Collectors awaited an answer. "As you will. Incinerate the vorcha." The Collector Zhrill met commanded. Zhrill heard this, "Me no Die!" Zhrill mustered all his strength, the bonds getting tighter as they were pulling him down, it was not enough. Zhrill broke the bonds that held him down, The collectors seemed surprised. Zhrill clawed them all, ripping limbs off, they had few seconds to fire their weapons back. Zhrill was not phased by the weapons fire, no Collector survived his frenzy, he then left, heading home.

* * *

Zhrill made it back to his clan, they were all sleeping. He found Gaz, "Gaz me back." Zhrill said waking him. Gazeing at Zhrill, his once pale tan skin was now Blood Red, and a the color around his mouth had deepened to a dark black. "Zhrill, your skin different." Zhrill looked over himself, seeing for himself that he had indeed changed, "Body red. means me strong" Zrhill said with excitement. "Sleep now, Tomorrow tell all Vorcha."

The next day Zhrill went to the Begger King's restaurant to meet a Volus Information Broker, The Broker put the word out to meet at Zhrill's and Gaz's Clan. Zhrill now stood atop a cement slab over looking all the assembled Vorcha. Zhrill had to tell them he could not die, that vorcha will be stronger, and Omega will be better.

Zhrill knew a few of the Vorcha other than his clan. There was Gryll, Kreete, both were Blood Pack mercenaries, Zhrill had done work with them more times than not. Next to them were a small group of Aria T'Loak's Vorcha, friends to the clan, the other vorcha looked anxious, It was time to speak.

"Vorcha, Me Red. Me Stronger, Faster, Better. I make Collectors make you strong like me. Make vorcha better. Take Omega. Me be King. We no die!" Zhrill looked into the crowd, one of Aria's spoke up, "You no kill Boss. I kill you now." The Blood Pack Vorcha took out there Shotguns in one fluid movement and fired at Zhrill, The Others rushed him. Being swarmed by his people, Zhrill fought back, he escaped the scuffle, getting to his feet, Zhrill ran away. The others giving chase.

"Why you attack Zhrill." Gaz asked after they gave up the chase. "Orders from Aria, no one rise up and fight her. No one make deal with Collectors or die." Said Aria's Vorcha plainly. "Where is Cake, Cookies, Meat and Ryncol. Said Party was here." A vorcha asked holding up a letter that displayed on his omni-tool. Gaz walked over and looked at it: "Come one come all Vorcha, Zhrill and Gaz are having a Party, filled with many Tasty Foods, Cake, Cookies, and Ryncol." Was having no party, was about Zhrill. "So no food? Is cake lie?" the Vorcha said in disappointment. "Gaz Clan always has Meat and Ryncol, We share." They departed.

Zhrill had found a dark alleyway with a neon light blinking. The Red light was the only Illumination he had as he sat there looking over his wounds. The worse wound was, Zhrill had no arms, they were ripped off in the scuffle. This predicament did not worry him. In a few months they would grow back. Just then Zhrill felt something odd, looking at where his arms use to be, flesh and bone were forming, and growing slowly. Zhrill took this time to sleep.

A couple of hours had past when Zhril awakened, He saw his arms were back. He went to call Gaz but had no omni-tool, Of course it was on his other arms. Zhrill got up and started walking down the street. he came to a shop that sold omni-tools.

Looking at the shelves he saw one that called to him. In big letters it said "**NEW OMNI-TOOLS**" looking at the boxes that had Serrice Council Savant omni-tool. Zhrill took one, opening the box taking, out the omni-tool. Zhrill then adjusted the settings quickly. He remembered going over this in his three days of school.

As he walked out a Batarian called over to him. "Hey, you need to pay for that." The shop owner said in anger. "Me no Pay. Have no credits" Zhrill said telling the truth. The Batarian sighed, "I hate Vorcha" He then took out his pistol and started firing at Zhrill till his thermal Clip popped. "You done, My turn" Zhrill Clawed the Batarian, holding back not wanting to kill him. "Fine keep the dam thing" the Batarian plead. Zhrill left thinking up a plan to show he was unkillable.

* * *

Zhrill knew who to kill first, Blue Suns, after taking out a few districts, he go after Strong Blood Pack Krogan. And last on the list was Archangel. Everyone make Zhrill boss when he kills Archangel. Zhrill went to the Blue Suns newest district. Blue Suns were organized, Zhrill killed a Turian in cold blood, taking his assault rifle, not that he needed it. The next few kills Zhrill enjoyed, he had used his omni-tool to light them up using his flamer function on the tool, it was not as good as having a tank on ones back, but still provided the user with the enjoyment of setting those on fire.

The Blue suns got more and more organized as Zhrill got deeper into the district. Zhrill knew best where the leader was, from previous experience attacking Blue Sun territory. Also Zhrill could hear him barking orders over the comms of the dead Suns laying at his feet. The advantage of not having a tank was when getting flanked, shots to the back would not compromise the tank and have it explode.

Zhrill made it to where the Commander of this district was, behind the door he was up against, the room was silent. They were waiting for him to come in. When he opened the door they fired two ML-77 Missile Launchers at him, supplemented by pyros, grenades and Weapons fire. After a minute they stopped firing. "Haha, I knew he could die" The Blue Suns leader said with a sense of relief. "ME NO DIE!" Rang out at a High pitch from the fire, shocking the Suns.

Walking out of the flames like a demon possessed, his skin was aflame and smoking. He lunged at the nearest pyro, plunging his claw deep into the man's neck, then hurling his body at the other pyro in the room, the impact of the two pyros colliding caused an explosion. Screams of horror, filled the room as Zhrill came at them, only a few shots went off before Zhrill left a bloody mess.

Zhrill spent the next two weeks attacking Blue Suns and Blood Pack Krogan. He left the Eclipse alone, Zhrill feared the Salarians, thinking they would make him weak like krogan, and loved the pretty Asari women. Feeling it was time to Kill Archangel Zhrill went to the Begger King again for information on Archangels where abouts . On the way he thought about his clan he had missed them these past two weeks.

They had been together since they been adopted by the Asari, and then 'liberated' by the Blood Pack, to serve them on Omega. Zhrill, Gaz, and others from their Clan left after a disagreement with the Blood Pack. Zhrill put his feelings of loneliness out of his head, when he come back with Archangel's head, Zhrill be King and all Vorcha be Zhrill's friend.

* * *

Archangel was crying, begging for his life, even pleading to Zhrill to stop. "Archangel die. Zhrill be king." Zhrill ended Archangel's life. Vorcha all gathered around him. "Zhrill strongest Vorcha. Zhrill be king." said Gaz, a chorus of Vorcha yelled, Celebrating with Drinks. Aria came up to Zhrill, "I declare Zhrill King of Omega and my newfound lover." The others started Chanting "Zhrill Zhrill Zhrill" Zhrill heard beeping, looking around he saw a bomb next to Archangel, it went off. Zhrill woke up to a Beeping omni-tool.

Answering the call Gaz face appeared. "Zhrill not dead?" Gaz said Surprisingly. "Me no die." Zhrill said happy to see Gaz. "Me call, trying to find your arms, I happy you live. Heard rumors you lived. Killing gangs. Then nothing, Thought you died." Gaz explained. "Zhrill kill many many Blue Sun and Blood Pack. Me now wait for Archangel." Zhrill said. "How kill many?" Gaz asked wondering about Zhrill lack of arms. "Me arms grow back faster." Zhrill simply explained. "How find Archangel?"

Zhrill explained the plan to Gaz,_ the information broker, The Begger King gave him. "I cannot tell you where he is, know one can, but I have a list of likely meetings Archangel might crash." The Volus went on to tell Zhrill to stake out the places and arrive early._

"Me need to watch now. Zhrill call later." Zhrill ended the call, This was the fifth meeting Zhrill had been to in the hunt for Archangel. He had readied for this. The first three, Archangel did not show, the forth Archangel, quickly killed all targets and disappeared before Zhrill could pin point him. The info broker suggested that he use thermal goggles to help him. Zhrill had waited three hours atop a roof waiting for any sign of Archangel.

There was movement inside a nearby warehouse, Zhrill could see, Eclipse, An Asari and Salarian in Yellow and black armor, The others were humans, wearing standard black armor filling in. If Zhrill was to guess they were just middle men who would sell the goods off Omega.

"I have the Red Sand, Minagen X3, and Hallex. Transfer the credits, before Archangel hits or that homicidal Vorcha shows up." The Eclipse Leader said. "After we scan it" replied the one of the four humans, "Hurry!" she barked back. She was scared, three deals had gone south. To be safe they, were making deals in parts of omega that were abandon. Archangel had done more attacks in the more populated areas of this station. Her Salarian partner came up to say something, "Ma'am we ha-" he's words died in his mouth. Archangel killed both the Asari and Salarian, He then, watched as one of the Humans had a heart attack, then fell to his knees and keeled over. The others started scrambling away.

Zhrill heard the gun shot, flipping on the thermal goggles. Zhrill looked around unable to find him, an idea popped into his head. Zhrill loaded up his favorite omni-tool function, leapt down, and went to town burning the warehouse. The fire spread fast, The occupants would most likely run for cover. Knowing Archangel, he want to see the gang members die or at least kill them himself, if so he have to reposition himself to get a better vantage point.

Zhrill looked around, seeing a figure with a sniper rifle, Zhrill made his way towards it. Climbing up a building with ease he started charging at Archangel. Archangel took notice of Zhrill charging towards him, Archangel aimed and fired. Zhrill's left arm was blown off, though the shot were aimed at his head. Losing his arm did not impede his speed, another shot fired, ripping a hole through Zhrill. Zhrill leaped to the roof that Archangel was on.

Archangel moved to his feet, taking a knee and shot, Zhrill's leg took the mass accelerator round, Zhrill lost the right leg, just below the knee on a Vorcha. Landing on his good leg, Zhrill slashed at Archangel. Zhrill missed him, instead Archangel had brought up his sniper rifle blocking the hit. Zhrill scraped it, "My commander gave me that rifle." was all he said "Me no care", Zhrill slashed again, Archangel backed up, tripped and fell through the glass. Zhrill Hopped over to the skylight, looking down, he saw know one.

* * *

Over the course of the next three days, Zhrill had interrupted Archangel's set ups. As of now Zhrill was in pursuit. Archangel was moving slower than every other time Zhrill had chased him. He had resorted to laying traps and firing an assault rifle. Before this current chase, Zhrill would lose arms, legs, and chunks of his body due to Archangel's marksmanship. Zhrill knew not to get hit in the head. No Vorcha head grew back. Zhrill had always been able to move out-of-the-way when Archangel aimed for it. Zhrill had even impressed Gaz, when they met.

_The night Gaz called Zhrill, Zhrill had called Gaz back. They met, Zhrill had told Gaz in person of his exploits, and showed him the healing process in person. "Me stronger, better, Collectors no lie." Zhrill had told him. Gaz wanted to join Zhrill on his hunt but convinced him other wise. "You stay safe. Watch clan. Bring you Archangel's head. Me be King. Clan rule Omega with Collector's power." Zhrill told Gaz. "Gaz await Head. Watch Clan till you win. Bye Brother." Gaz gave Zhrill an awkward hug, a custom rarely seen by Vorcha, and slash, a common non-verbal way of communication, across Zhrill's chest, Zhrill did the same to Gaz._ Coming back from the memory, Zhrill started thinking about, Archangel, he seemed off today, even so Archangel had bested him still.

"Sidonis, is the trap ready?" Archangel said, having slipped away from the Vorcha. He was sure the Vorcha would find him soon. "Yes, are you sure you want to lead the Vorcha to are hidden base? Someone could be following him or using it to find us." Sidonis said, making sure Archangel thought out everything. "unlikely, pretty sure he's working alone." "Ok, and your sure we need everyone on this? There are a few deals we could crash." "The Vorcha has come back from everything I'd thrown at him, and been dodging head shot's left and right, from experience with commad-" Archangel was reminded of the old days, Joy and Sadness rushed in and out. "The best way to know something is dead is turning it to dust, Archangel out." A relentless enemy only gave up once turned to ash, thought Archangel.

Zhrill had lost the trail, He calmed himself down, smelled the air… There, he flushed Archangel out, the chase began in earnest. They came close to a bridge, Archangel turned, and shot a Concussive round. Zhrill was knocked back and out. Zhrill got up a moment later, He saw Archangel with twelve others.

Archangel had his team set up a barricade. They were all positioned behind it. Zhrill rushed towards the line. Zhrill was being overwhelm by all the shots being fired, they stopped. Zhrill's body was full of large holes, blood was dripping from them, but it seemed not to effect him. "ME NO DIE!" shrieked Zhrill. Before he rushed again, a volley of Sticky and Homing Grenades made their way to the holes, moments later they blew.

There was Zhrill bits everywhere, the smoked cleared and a small section of torso and limb that was clinging to the bridge. All it was, was an arm, small section of the upper torso and Zhrill's head. Weakly Zhrill said. "Me… d die" a sniper bullet Ripped though his head,his body fell to its apparent doom.

"Get plasma on the rest of it, then burn it." Archangel said, he did not want to take any chances with it, he has seen, one to many creatures come back to life, a Shiver ran down his spine thinking of that.

* * *

Gaz had a small service for Zhrill, It had been two weeks and no sign of him, since last they spoke before going after Archangel. The Collectors had contacted the Vorcha again. Gaz though about joining them, thinking of what they did to Zhrill. If he did join he want them to make Vorcha strong, Stronger than Zhrill.

* * *

Find out what happens in Mass Effect 2 (After Playing Mass Effect One First I highly recommend it). Do the Vorcha help out the Collectors or find their own path?

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
